fourth_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Session Logs
Session Logs Season 1 Party of Five FE 1 The Outsiders are formed, for justice! And adventure! * FE 1 Kite * FE 1 Vydea * FE 1 Daneel * FE 1 Ander * FE 1 Vashti Ratcatchers FE 2 The groups first job, ridding the basement of an old Mek wizard's tower of rats, or something. * FE 2 Vydea, Ander, Vashti - Three of the party stomp upstairs to get answers from Glyph 92. It goes about as well as you would expect. Mystery Box FE 3 A woman named Alo comes bursting in looking for sanctuary... and leaves us with a key thing? * FE 3 Vydea and Carrick FE 4 The Key creates tension within the group. * FE 4 Ander and the investigator * FE 4 Vydea and the Key Painted Desire FE 5 We are hired by Countess Varia to return a painting of Sigil to her. * FE 5 Ander Speaks with Canto FE 6 We assault a security guard. FE 7 We return with the spoils and have the adventure taken away. * FE 7 Ander and Answorn * FE 7 Ander and Kite drink Not Ready to Rumble FE 8 Ander sets out to be the next arena champion, with the aid of the group. Like Clockwork FE 9 The group's attempts to meet with Varia are interrupted by an odd occurrence. Read The News Today, Ho Boy FE 10 The group are distressed by bad news. FE 11 After learning of the death of Answorn, the party gathers to figure out their next move. * FE 11a * FE 11b * FE 11b part 2 * Off the Rails FE 12 * FE 12a FE 13 FE 14 FE 15 The Dusk Lily Cave FE 16 Ander Meets The Three Faced King of Liars Back on the train FE 17 Rescuing Vydea FE 17.5 A Black Hole of Chemistry FE 17.6 The Obi-Wan, the Damsel and the Paper Chase FE 17.7 The Not-a-Lady and the Humanoid Tiger-Like Person FE 18 Aftermath FE 18.5 (Main) FE 18.6 (Kite and Daneel) FE 18.7 (Ander and Vashti) Stopping the Evil Carrick FE 19 Visiting Moss FE 20a Arena challenge course FE 20b back to base FE 21 FE 22 Book Vampire FE 22.5 No. FE 23 FFA and The Empress who is yet to be? FE 24 * aftermath FE 24.5 * Kite Meets with Answorn * Kite Meets with Carrick * Kite Meets with Kysthic * Another Talk with Answorn * A Decent Proposal * Kite Rescues Carrick from Jail * Kite Goes on a Date A Nice and Not at All Awkward Drink FE 24.6 Speed Dating FE 25 * Ander's Dates ** Ander's Side Date * Daneel's Dates * Kite's Dates * Kite's After-Date Date Gems or fruit FE 26 FE 27 To the Dragon Isles FE 28 FE 29 Return to the Crystal Plane FE 30 FE 31 FE 32 Reaching the Dragon Isles FE 33 FE 34 FE 35 FE 36 FE 37 Homecoming Side Stories Kite and the Vampire(?) Ander and Daneel at the Arena * Daneel on his own Test One Two